MAD in the WWE
by FoxyFeuermann
Summary: Primer fic de mi vida xD: Manuel, Andrea y Diana no podrán creer en la suerte que tienen cuando Vince Mcmahon los ve por primera vez. Amores: Distintos luchadores x OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Primero he de decir que este es mi primer fic. Yo normalmente escribo poemas pero finalmente entre Andrea(Pasivamente) Y Alba(Activamente) he logrado que mi subconsciente no piense en verso sino en prosa y aquí está xD.**

**Los protagonistas son Andrea(Khaos-Guita), Manuel y Diana(Sabaku no Kouve que me pidió que le cambiase el nombre xDD). ¡Disfrutadla!**

_**Primer Capítulo: Becarios**_

Llevaban un mes esperándolo y al final Andrea, Diana y Manuel habían conseguido entradas para ver el SummerSlam que había ido a Madrid.

Manuel había conseguido las entradas 2 días antes del evento gracias a un amigo que se las había dejado por 60 euros cada una y esto había provocado que tanto Andrea como Diana casi se le tirasen encima.

-¡Aun no puedo creérmelo, Manué!-chilló Andrea casi ahogándolo de un abrazo

-Ya sí. Ya me debéis una-dijo él pícaramente apartando a Andrea y colocándose bien el pelo que su amiga le había revuelto

-¿Te pones guapo esperando a encontrarte a Jericho o a Maria?-se burló Diana

-Más que tú esperando encontrarte a Jeff o Shane-dijo el otro a Diana se puso roja

Andrea le tapó la boca sabiendo que era normal entre ambos primos discutir ya que Manuel amaba sacar de quicio a Diana.

Esperaron tranquilamente hasta su turno para dar las entradas al de seguridad que cuando las cogió los observó y se echó a reír.

-¿Me estáis vacilando, mocosos?-dijo-Estas entradas son falsas

-¿Qué?-exclamó el chico indignado-¡Son totalmente verdaderas!

-Son de 2005-dijo señalando la fecha en la entrada-¡Largaos de aquí!

Los 3 le echaron miradas de odio y se dieron la vuelta para irse por donde habían venido.

-Bravo por ti, Einstein-dijo Diana con ironía-60€ a la mierda

-No se me ocurrió mirar la fecha ¬¬…¡Voy a matar a Kuko!

-Déjalo, Manu-dijo Andrea desilusionada-Será mejor que nos vayamos

-Ey, Andy, lo siento-dijo Manuel-Sé que tenías ganas y…

-No importa-dijo-En serio. Vamos a ver el show por PPV

Diana miró a Manuel con reproche y echó a andar junto a su amiga. Manuel miró hacia atrás para observar a la gente que entraba ilusionada y la solución se le apareció en una esquina.

-¡Ey, chicas, chicas!-exclamó-¡Sé cómo entrar!¡VAMOS!

…

-¿Un conducto de ventilación?-preguntó Diana según había entrado-¡Tú fumas betún, tío!

-¿Seguro qué sabes por dónde se va?-preguntó Andrea agachada justo entre Manuel y Diana

-Mi instinto no falla-dijo el chico sonriente

-No…Cómo con las entradas-dijo Diana

-¡Cierra el pico, Diana!-dijo Manuel y comenzó a gatear buscando una entrada a las gradas.

Tras 20 minutos en los conductos no habían encontrado nada y la paciencia de ambas chicas se estaba agotando.

-Admítelo, Manu-dijo Andrea-No tienes ni idea ni de cómo salir ni de cómo entrar

-Esto…Mi sentido de la orientación no es tan bueno-dijo Manuel mientras las otras le miraban con cara de pocos amigos-No pegaréis a un chico como yo ¿No?

-Precisamente es lo mínimo que se le puede hacer a un chico como tú-dijo Diana arremangándose pero de pronto oyeron unas voces que provenían de una de las rejillas que tenían más adelante.

-Supuestamente los nuevos becarios estaban siguiendo el PPV-decía una voz suave pero nerviosa-Llegan con 2 días de retraso…

-Entonces contratemos otros, Shane-decía otra voz más grave y áspera-Unos más baratos

El trío se asomó viendo que se encontraban justo sobre el que sería el despacho de Vince Mcmahon allí en SummerSlam.

Diana y Andrea casi mueren tan sólo de ver que bajo ellas se encontraban Shane, Vince y Stephanie.

-¡Shane!-dijeron las don con los ojos hechos chiribitas

-Esperad chicas, nos vamos a…

Pero antes de que Manuel pudiese acabar la rejilla se desplomó y los 3 cayeron sobre la alfombra del despacho doloridos.

El trío alzó la mirada dolorido y pudieron ver como los 3 Mcmahon les miraban con mucha sorpresa.

-¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?-preguntó Stephanie mirándolos fijamente

Ambas chicas se miraron pensando en la denuncia que les podía caer y de pronto Manuel se adelantó sonriente.

-Hola, perdón, somos los nuevos becarios…


	2. Chapter 2

**Já no esperaba recibir 3 reviews en un día xD. Doy las gracias a Khaos, Kouve y a Red_Machine. Ahora continuamos con el capítulo 2:**

_**Capítulo 2: Familiarizándose con el entorno**_

Shane y Steph les miraron alzando una ceja pero Vince enseguida se puso de pie y les estrechó la mano.

-¡Por fin habéis llegado!-exclamó-Gracias a Dios creí que iba a tener que buscar otros

-¿Por qué andabais por ahí arriba?-preguntó Stephanie

-Elemental, mi querida jefa-comenzó Manuel-El gran hombre que tenéis cuidando la entrada no nos permitía el paso así que busqué la forma más fácil de pasar.

-¿No teníais nuestro teléfono?-preguntó Shane

-Mi teléfono murió en el proceso-explicó Manuel-Siento mucho la intrusión de todas formas

Diana miró a Andrea que alucinaba con el poder de convicción del chico.

Shane y Stephanie alzaron una ceja pero tuvieron que creerles al verle tan seguro.

-El chico tiene un gran porte ¿No creéis, chicos?-dijo Vince estudiando de arriba abajo al trío-Creo que sería un buen dialogador

-Eso parece, padre-dijo Stephanie sonriendo cuando le miré-Además es muy guapo

-Y ellas también son guapas-dijo Shane-Serían buenas chicas de recados y ayudantes de ring en algún show

-Cierto, cierto-dijo el hombre-¿Cómo son vuestros nombres?

-Manuel Jiménez

-Diana Cantarero

-Andrea Leal

-Manu, Andy y Diana-dijo Stephanie-Está bien. Sería mejor que nos los llevásemos a explicarles las normas y a enseñarles donde está cada camerino y los vestuarios, Shane

-Me parece bien-dijo Shane y les guiaron fuera dejando en el despacho sólo a Vince

Ninguno de los 3 se podía creer lo que les estaba pasando y no saltaban de alegría por no llamar la atención.

-Sentíos afortunados, pequeños-dijo Stephanie Mcmahon-No todos pueden engañar así a mi padre

-¿Quién dijo que les estemos engañando?-dijo Diana por primera vez

-Se os nota-dijo Stephanie-Pero no nos importa…A los luchadores les gustaréis

Shane y Stephanie rieron y el trío se miró asustado.

Los Mcmahon les fueron conduciendo por distintos pasillos enseñándoles los camerinos y los lugares donde trabajarían y finalmente se pararon frente a los vestuarios.

-Shane le enseñará el masculino a Manu y vosotras vendréis conmigo-dijo mirando a Andrea y Diana que asintieron

-¿No me interesa ver el de chicas?-dijo Manuel con inocencia y Shane rió

-Me cae bien el chaval

-A mí no-dijo Stephanie-Ahora vamos-Y antes de ponerse en marcha se giró a los 3 chicos-Por cierto, debéis llamar de usted a todas las Superestrellas sin excepciones

-No necesitamos estudios universitarios para saber que ustedes son mejores que nosotros, Señorita Stephanie-dijo Diana y Shane rió

-¿Tú y el emo sois familia?-dijo Stephanie mirándola con rabia

-No soy un emo-dijo Manuel-Y somos primos

-Se nota-dijo Stephanie y se metió al vestuario femenino seguida por Andrea y Diana

Shane se giró hacia el lado contrario y se llevo a Manuel al vestuario masculino.

Tenía que reconocer que los vestuarios eran enormes y que se esperaba que allí todos fuesen algo serios. Pero no, eran peor que él y sus amigos en el instituto.

La música a tope. Neceseres volando. Risas. Golpes.

-Parece que esto me va a gustar-susurró Manuel y Shane carraspeó haciendo que todo el vestuario se girase hacia él

-Chicos, éste es el nuevo becario-dijo empujando a Manuel hacia delante-Se llama Manu y podréis pedirle lo que sea que para eso se le paga

-¿Lo qué sea?-preguntaron los DX con una sonrisa macabra y Manuel sintió un escalofrío a lo que el vestuario entero rió-Pobre muchacho

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo de haberte colado?-preguntó Shane pero Manuel negó

-Me entró una brisa helada de repente-dijo el chico-Jamás me arrepentiría

Shane sonrió y volvió a mirar a los luchadores.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo-dijo Shawn de pronto-¿Sólo está el chico?

-Hay 2 chicas más-dijo Shane-Luego os las presentaré porque Steph no nos deja meterlas aquí

-¿Por qué si somos muy inocentes?-dijo Paul con carita de ángel

- ¬¬ Inocentes sobretodo. Tíos como carros que se dedican a darse de piñas… dijo Manuel y los luchadores rieron

-Venga, Manu, te enseñaremos el resto de las cosas-dijo Shane

-¡Pero déjalo aquí!-exclamó John

-¡Si seremos buenos!-dijo Randy

Pero Shane se lo llevó a toda prisa.

Sentado en una esquina un luchador no quitaba el ojo de encima al nuevo becario. Le caía bien. ¿Por qué no conocerle mejor?

…

La visita al vestuario femenino fue más simple pues ninguna se fijó mucho en las becarias y varias Divas las miraron con superioridad por lo que cuando Manuel y Shane salieron las 3 chicas ya estaban allí.

-¿Y somos las mujeres las que tardamos?-preguntó Stephanie mirando a su hermano

-Es que se han encariñado con el chaval-dijo Shane-Es buen hablador

-Ya sí, bueno-dijo Stephanie y sacó 3 móviles del bolso-Esto es para vosotros. Si un luchador necesita algo os llamará a este móvil. No tiene saldo así que vosotros no podréis llamar. Aun no tenéis donde alojaros pero abriremos una habitación para que podais estar y dormir.

-No tendremos que estar encerrados siempre ¿No?-dijo Andrea

-¡Qué va!-dijo Shane- Podréis salir cuando queráis. Ahora nosotros tenemos que irnos así que si no tenéis ropa iros a buscar una maleta a casa

-Pero iros con esto-dijo Stephanie dándoles 3 tarjetas-Así el guarda os dejará pasar

Los 3 asintieron y salieron del recinto saltando de alegría en dirección a casa para coger las maletas.

¿Podría tener alguien más suerte que ellos?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, a partir de aquí tardaré más en actualizar ya que hasta ahora tenía esos 3 capítulos ya escritos xD. Doy gracias a Khaos que me apoyó desde el principio. ¡Gracias, preciosa!**

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Afortunados?**_

El que los 3 fuesen mayores de edad arreglaba lo de tener que dar explicaciones a los padres y así podían disfrutar más del trabajo.

Tras coger las maletas y volver al recinto le enseñaron al guarda las tarjetas y éste se quedó boquiabierto aunque les tuvo que dejar pasar.

Los 3 le miraron con superioridad y se metieron al backstage donde varios luchadores conversaban antes de comenzar el primer combate.

-Mira que majo Batista en traje, Andy-dijo Diana a su amiga sonriente

-¡Eso es un cuerpo y no el de Pasión de Gavilanes!-exclamó y enseguida David y Óscar se giraron hacia ellos

-Esto…-dijo Manuel-Ha sido ella-Y la echó hacia delante

El comentario de Andrea había sido en español así que sólo lo había entendido Óscar que comenzó a reír.

David no comprendió pero se acercó a ella.

-Debo pensar que sois las nuevas becarias-Andrea asintió ruborizada-Encantado de conoceros. Soy David

-Andrea-dijo la aludida y David sonrió-Estoy encantada yo también

-Hola, Andrea. Soy Óscar-dijo el pequeño estrechándole la mano-Tienes suerte de que David no entienda español

Andrea enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado. Al momento apareció Stephanie.

-David, Óscar debéis salir. Preparaos-ambos asintieron y se fueron

Stephanie lanzó una mirada de superioridad a los becarios y se marchó también.

Andrea estaba en shock por lo que ambos primos se miraron y se tiraron al suelo riendo a carcajada limpia. Andrea les miró con recelo y le dio una colleja a Manu.

-Gilipollas-dijo entre dientes

-Debes admitir que ha sido gracioso-dijo Diana

-Ojalá te hubiese pasado a ti-dijo Andrea

-Calla que eres muy gafe-dijo Manuel poniéndose de pie-Vamos a dar una vuelta anda. Creo que hay una cafetería en el recinto y me muero de sed

-Tú quieres encontrar a Jericho o a María cuanto antes ¿Verdad?-dijo Diana y Manuel le miró con odio pero Andrea le hizo callar entes de que hablase

Andrea logró que los primos no comenzasen otra discusión y que el trayecto hasta la cafetería fuese algo pacífico.

La cafetería estaba reservada para superestrellas y ayudantes po lo que la sala estaba llena de luchadores que o habían peleado ya o aun les quedaba tiempo hasta que tuviesen que salir al ring,

El trío pudo ver que allí se encontraban los Hardy, Cena, Orton, Khali y varias Divas junto con muchos más luchadores.

Ninguno de los wrestlers prestó atención a la entrada de los becarios y ellos tampoco quisieron llamar mucho la atención.

Los 3 se acercaron a la barra e intentaron pedir pero el camarero les miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No sabéis que si no trabajáis aquí no podéis usar esta cafetería?

-Trabajan aquí, William-dijo Shane apareciendo de pronto-Son los becarios. Dales lo que te pidan

El viejo camarero gruñó y les tomó nota.

-Gracias, señor Mcmahon-dijo Andrea con su coca-cola en la mano

-Nada-dijo el wrestler y se fijó en Diana que tenía en sus manos un zumo de naranja y miraba fijamente el fondo del vaso-¿Sólo ha pedido un zumo?

-No puede beber gas-dijo Manuel dando un trago a su cerveza-Le pone muy nerviosa

-Al igual que las sirenas de ambulancias y demás-dijo Andrea

-¿Qué tiene?-Preguntó Shane preocupado

-Una hiperactividad extraña-explicó Manuel-Tiene varios ataques de ira

-Entiendo-dijo el Mcmahon-Pues entonces será mejor que la cuidéis mucho porque aquí los hay sin piedad-dijo sonriente-Ya nos veremos luego

Andrea y Manuel se despidieron y luego se giraron a Diana.

-Ana, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Andrea preocupada

-Sí, sí-dijo ella de pronto sonriente-Me quedé embobada

-Aun no te lo puedes creer ¿Cierto?-dijo Manuel

Diana sonrió y dio otro trago al zumo en el momento en que Stephanie llegaba hasta ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó-¡Deberíais estar trabajando!

-Aun no nos han llamado-inquirió Diana

-¿Y qué? ¡Coged cafés, una bandeja y largaos ver si cualquier superestrella de ahí fuera quiere uno! ¡Vamos!

Los 3 suspiraron y luego Manuel sonrió.

-Tranquilas, seguro que todo será rápido…Además…¿Cuánta gente conocéis que por intentar ver un show haya acabado trabajando aquí? Considerémonos afortunados

…

"Manu te mataré" Susurraba Andrea para sí misma mientras servía cafés en el pasillo que Stephanie le había asignado.

La heredera de la empresa había decidido que trabajasen por 3 áreas para que no se entretuviesen y a Andrea le había tocado el pasillo por el que se entraba y salía al ring.

Llevaba 20 minutos de pie sin que nadie le hiciese ni caso y se estaba desquiciando.

-¿Podría aparecer alguien ya?-suplicó y en parte sus alabanzas fueron escuchadas

Los Hardy Boyz pasaron corriendo desde el ring a toda velocidad y arrollando sin querer a Andrea a la que se le cayeron los cafés encima.

-OH, genial-maldijo y al momento vio ante ella la mano de alguien que la ayudaba.

-¿Estás bien?

Andrea levantó la vista encontrándose de frente a Glen. La becaria enrojeció y Glen la miró sonriente ayudándola a levantar.

-Yo...Lo siento, señor-se disculpó ella-Soy Andrea, la becaria

-No me llames de usted-dijo Glen-Llámame Glen. Perdónalos pero hay veces que no saben parar

-Están perdonados-dijo Andrea y cogió la bandeja y los vasos-Me tocará fregar…

-Eso lo hacen los de la limpieza-dijo Glen-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí trabajando?

-Un par de horas…-explicó ella

-Entonces sabes muy poco…Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisar. Encantado de conocerte-dijo el luchador y se fue hacia el vestuario dejando a Andrea sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar y pensando que era muy afortunada.

…

-¿Le gustaría un café, señor? ¡Es recién hecho!

-Gracias, enana

Diana miró con odio a Randy mientras se iba.

-Tú eres grande por meterte de todo-susurró-Además yo no soy una enana

-¡Hostia tú debes ser la otra becaria!

Diana se dio la vuelta viendo a Jeff tras ella sonriente.

-Sí, señor-dijo ella educadamente-¿Le gustaría un café?

-Gracias-dijo él cogiendo uno de los vasos-Creo que antes Matt y yo hemos arrollado a una amiga tuya. ¿De dónde venís?

-Somos de aquí de Madrid-dijo Diana educada

-Demasiado bien hablas inglés

-Fuimos a un instituto donde se da un inglés muy duro y solemos viajar mucho

-Eso está bien-dijo-Oye el café está bueno. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-La máquina-Jeff y ella rieron

Diana tenía que reconocer que Jeff antiguamente había sido de sus favoritos y que le gustaba su risa.

-Tienes una risa muy dulce-le dijo Jeff y Diana enrojeció-¿Me permites que te invite a tomar luego un refresco? Siempre quise saber cosas de España

-Stephanie me mataría, señor-dijo Diana

-Nah…Supuestamente podemos pediros lo que sea. Luego te llamo al móvil que te han dado. ¡Pásatelo bien!

Diana le observó irse y luego saltó de alegría. Al final sí que iban a ser afortunados.

…

Manuel odiaba esperar y que le ignorasen y en ese momento estaban ocurriendo las 2 cosas. O no pasaba nadie o todos los que pasaban le ignoraban.

-¿Quieren un café calentito? ¿Una cerveza fresquita? ¿Algo de comer?-decía a todo el que pasaba pero no le hacían ni caso hasta que alguien se le acercó por la espalda

-¿Tú no entras en el lote?

Manuel soltó la bandeja derramando los vasos por el suelo.

-Lo siento, señor. Me asusté-dijo y de pronto vio a Jericho-¿Usted?

Chris sonrió y se agachó a ayudarle a recoger.

-No pretendía asustarte-dijo el luchador-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sí-dijo Manuel muy seguro-Sólo que no esperaba un comentario así de…Usted

-¿Sabes la diferencia entre un comentario, un cumplido y la verdad?-Manuel alzó una ceja-Un comentario y un cumplido se dicen por quedar bien y la verdad se dice pues…porque es la verdad

-Valga la redundancia-dijo Manuel sonriente u luego descubrió todo-Pero…Usted decía un comentario ¿No?

-No sé ¿Qué te gustaría que fuese?-preguntó Chris

"La verdad" pensó David pero no fue capaz de contestar.

-Eres un chico atractivo-dijo Chris acariciándole la mejilla-Espero que tengamos otro momento mejor para hablar

Y se fue por donde había venido. Manuel le miró y casi saltó de lo feliz que era. ¿Habrían sido tan afortunadas Andrea y Diana?


End file.
